


Siren's Fate

by juliarose5462



Series: Teles Athans [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, New Orleans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliarose5462/pseuds/juliarose5462
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED UNTIL I GET MY LIFE TOGETHER</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

 

I woke with a jolt. I tried to open my eyes but something dark and heavy and smelly blocked me from doing so without it invading my eyes. Dirt smashed my inside and my bones and weighed heavily down on my chest as I tried to breath through my nose. I used my vampire strength and pushed away some of the dirt but it would only concave again. Panic started to set in as I thought about who would save me now. I could think of no one. Not one person surfaced through in my mind. I grew aggravated and frustrated and screamed in my throat as I wished the dirt would disappear. Suddenly, the dirt exploded away from me and as soon as I could, I sped away from there. I breathed in the sweet air and sighed as the adrenaline and panic disappeared from my body and mind. I brushed off gigantic dirt clumps from my white dress. I admired the white lace around my shoulders then I glanced around me. 

 

Where was I? When I finally took notice of the surroundings, I realized that I was in a graveyard. Well that would explain the grave and the dirt I just erupted from and I put my hands on my hips while I looked around. I saw something move in my peripherals. I moved forward to look close, but I hit my knee on a rock; I cursed loudly and looked down to see with what I had managed to injure myself. Stupid rocks.

 

Wait. That's a tombstone. I read "Brasidas Athans. Son and brother. 1995- 2014."

 

Oh he was only a kid, how sad. Well I say that he was only a kid but I didn't know how old I was but he was only 19 years old. I glanced over and saw the father and mother of Brasidas- what a weird name- had a living daughter if the son’s tombstone said brother. Huh, I wonder where she was; she was probably grieving the losses now.

 

I shrugged and looked around while I tried to figure out how I ended up buried here and how I died in the first place and how I came back to life. I could only remember my name (Tay), where I was from (Mystic Falls) and what I was (a siren-vampire hybrid). Why could I not remember anything else?

 

My brain couldn’t remember any of my family. My friends. No one.

 

Well that’s not lonely, yet I couldn’t miss anyone because I couldn’t remember them. I growled in frustration and clutched at my head as if that would make me remember. Why can’t I remember? Does this happen to all supernatural beings? Oh bloody hell. Speaking of blood, gosh I starving and I craved blood so badly but I repressed the urge to do anything. That and there wasn’t anything living within a twenty mile radius of where I stood. I focused my thoughts when I realized I needed a plan and thinking of fifty different topics at a time would not bode well for me.

 

I searched my pockets to think of any trace to my past life and to the present. I found a phone in one pocket then a note in the other. Hm. I opened the folded paper and turned it upright. “New Orleans.”

 

What the bloody hell does this mean? I bit my lip and scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion. I nervously tapped a rhythm on my pant leg; I paced back and forth as I tried to decide what I was to do. I could either figure out why I was buried or I could foolishly run off to New Orleans in hopes that this note actually meant something to me.

 

New Orleans it was.

 

~~

 

I walked into Mystic Falls after I emerged from what I assumed to be the only graveyard in this small town. I needed to get new clothes because the white dress and black flats were really dirty. After I looked around me, I sped into town then scanned the few stores for some cheap clothing as I didn't have too much money on me. A place a few stores down caught my eyes so I walked with a brisk pace because the few people out and about in the later evening stared at me funny. I walked into the boutique and smiled to the lady behind the counter as I passed by; I headed to the racks upon racks of clothes.

 

I quickly scanned the clothes and picked out a white sweater, light blue jeans, and beige ankle boots. Cute. I walked over to the counter with the items in hand then put them on the counter and smiled as I pulled out a credit card tucked into my phone case.

 

“Hi, just these today.” I smiled at her and really hoped that I didn’t know her. This way I wouldn’t have to remember anything about my life that could be potentially awkward. I fiddled with the edge of my dress while she rang up the purchases.

 

“Tay, I haven’t seen you forever. I’m so sorry for your loss, I meant to tell you at the funeral but I didn’t see you there.” Crap, she knew me. She seemed sweet and I considered using my powers on her but I didn’t want to have to explain memory loss to any potential investigators. I decided to just play along and hope that she didn’t mention anything else personal. Stupid small towns.

 

“The funeral?” Unfortunately, I have a habit of sometimes speaking before thinking. The woman gave me a confused look. “Right, I’m so sorry. It’s been a rough… time.”

 

Gosh, that sounded like a really bad lie even to my ears. Of course she didn't pay any mind while she distracted herself with the transaction and she replied, “Of course, Tay. Brasidas was a great kid. Cody misses him a lot.”

 

Brasidas… where do I know that name from? “Yea, I do too.” I guess. Again, can’t really miss someone I don’t know.

 

I handed the woman my money and walked out after changing. “It was nice talking to you.”

 

I threw my clothes into the nearby trash can after I walked out the door. My boots clicked on the pavement and I smiled to myself at the nice, easy rhythm. I looked around to make sure no one was looking at me and I ran faster than a bullet to New Orleans.

 

~~

 

I came to the French Quarter and saw the remnants of a party from last night or a couple of nights ago. It was night time and I heard a jazz player playing the trumpet and I let it enter my ears and consume my mind. The music became my everything until I was brought back into reality with the bell noises that erupted from the opened door. I focused then I looked down at my shoes which appeared rundown, unfortunately. Too bad, they were cute. I sighed. I picked up a beaded necklace and twirled it around on my finger. The beads caught the lights of the busy streets. A couple could be seen walking around, hand in hand, and I smiled at them. Something bothered my mind as I walked down the streets but I couldn't figure out what it was. I was in a crowd but I felt alone; maybe that was what bothered me.

 

The necklace stopped twirling around on my finger and I looked up to see a restaurant on the corner of the streets; it was called Rousseau’s. My shoes clicked on the pavement as I walked into Rousseau's. It was dim but lit appropriately throughout the bar as jazz, the unofficial music of New Orleans, echoed from the speakers. Many people were scattered around the tables; they made various conversation and it assaulted my sensitive ears. New Orleans was a lot louder than small town Mystic Falls and it hurt so I adjusted the sensitivity levels in my ears; ah, so much better. I scanned the crowd a bit before I sat down. A group of guys huddled in the corner and I saw them point to me so I made sure to avoid eye contact and any possible future verbal contact. I didn't like the way they eyed me up and down like I was a piece of meat or a source of entertainment for them. Friends and couples took over the tables and a few lonely guys flocked to the bar. After I made sure no one was about to kill me or otherwise, I walked forward and dodged quite a few touchy people before I finally found an empty table.

 

I made eye contact with the bartender and gave a smile when I caught her eye. I didn’t move towards the bar, but I sat down at the table and pulled out my phone and absentmindedly rotated it around on the table top. Heavy thoughts about my life before I escaped from that grave weighed on my mind and I frowned a bit. Why could I not remember my life before I awoke from that grave and did it have to do with my death? Did a witch do something to me? Witches tended to create the most trouble for other supernatural creatures, despite the claim that they try not to involve themselves with other supernaturals' business.

 

Heavy footsteps interrupted my train of thought and I hoped it wasn’t some idiot like the guys in the back corner.

 

“Can I buy you a drink?” I looked up and saw an older looking guy with a stupid, drunk grin on his face; of course, just my luck. He looked about late twenties maybe early thirties with dirty blond hair that could pass for brown in the right light and hazy blue eyes that spoke of about four beers and a couple of shots.

 

“No thanks.” I gave a small polite smile then turned back to my phone and tried to look busy as I looked through the different messages. Most of them weren't very useful. Just names of different places and people that I didn't know. 

 

“What’s your name?” He persisted.

 

“Look, I’m not interested.” I insisted and he sat down next to me at the table. His sudden close proximity made me tense and stiffen up and he obviously didn't get the message when I scooted over a foot and sat on the edge of my seat. I made sure to guard my voice and it strained my mind not to compel this guy to walk away.

 

“Come on, darling. Just one drink?” I gritted my teeth and was about to rip his throat out, but I looked down and saw a daylight ring on his finger. He was a vampire. Great, just great. Now it’d be harder to kill him.

 

“Hey. I’m not interested and I’m about to run away screaming that you’re trying to molest me. So if I were you, I’d run away. Got it?” I spat out the words between my teeth and I glared at him. My mind was in aching pain as I forcefully tried to guard my voice. I wished he would just walk away and leave me alone. Some guys behind me laughed, I assumed they were his friends, and he stalked away. I grabbed my phone and walked over to the bar, which thankfully was on the other side of the idiots, then sat down in one of the chairs. It wasn’t very comfy or pretty, but it was better than with those idiots behind me laughing their heads off. I stuck my phone in my back pocket and tried to sit comfortably as I sat there and felt as if I was in the spotlight. 

 

“Nice job by the way.” The blond bartender said with a jerk of her chin to the group of guys. I grinned at her and rolled my eyes at their antics.

 

“Thanks… Camille.” I smiled as I read her name tag. “Pretty name by the way.”

 

“Please, call me Cami. I hate that name.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Well Cami, I’m Teles and I also hate my name so call me Tay.” I said then reached over the counter and shook her hand. I sat back down and took out my phone because it rested uncomfortably in my back pocket. I went back to absently spinning the phone. “So, are those idiots always here or is this once in a blue moon sort of thing?”

 

“It depends. Sometimes they come here day after day and sometimes not at all. They’re a hassle but they give great tips and drink a lot.” I laughed as I twirled my phone around in my hand. Cami asked, “Can I get you something to drink?”

 

“Just water. Thanks.” I watched Cami walk away and my phone started to buzz. I twisted it upright and I looked at the caller ID; it’s someone named Caroline. At first I let the phone keep ringing but she called again and I picked up with a resigned sigh. I hesitatingly greeted, “Uh hello?”

 

“Tay? Thank god you’re still able to answer your phone. I haven't seen anyone lately. Have you seen Bonnie or Matt or Elena?” Oh shit. Who were those people? Am I supposed to know them? I don’t even know the person I’m talking to right now but thank you Caller ID.

 

“Nope. Sorry Caroline.” I rolled my eyes and waited for her to hang up but she asked where I was now. “I’m taking a vacation from Mystic Falls. I needed to get away after the funeral.”

 

I guess that sounded good enough for an excuse; thank god that lady from the shop mentioned it. “Yea, but what about Elijah? He’s still here, are you guys okay?"

 

“Who’s Elijah?” I asked before I realized that I was supposed to know this person. She might question me even more and that'd just be a disaster but this Elijah person had a nice name.

 

“That’s funny, Tay. Tall, handsome, noble Original vampire? You were dating for like the past however months since that stupid masquerade ball or something? He’s always wearing a suit?” I’m dating a vampire? And an Original? What the bloody hell did I do in my life?

 

“Yea of course. I was just joking, Caroline.” I made a face that said I was almost caught. Oops. I smiled at Cami in appreciation when she handed me a glass of water then I said, “Well, if I see Bonnie or Elena or Max then I’ll let you know.”

 

“You mean Matt?” Oh crap. I wasn't very good at improvising or memorizing. I took a sip of water and waited for Caroline to stop talking to me about people I didn't remember and to hang up.

 

“Right, sorry I’m a bit exhausted. I’ll talk to you later.” I hung up before she could say anymore and I tucked my phone in my back pocket. “Thanks for the glass Cami.”

 

“Yea no problem.” She walked off to help the others at the bar and I frowned for a bit while I thought about my predicament. Crap, I needed somewhere to stay and no way was I going to some random hotel in a place I had never been to, well, that I thought I’d never been to. I really hoped I didn't run into anyone here from my past life. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I looked over to see the guy from before, the vampire.

 

“Can I help you?” I spat out through gritted teeth.

 

“Yea, you’re coming with me.” He grabbed my arm and we sped away. Subtle. I groaned from the pressure and he stopped in front of a complex with a bunch of “M”’s stamped everywhere. Wow, this “M” person wasn’t narcissistic or anything. “Here, welcome to the party!”

 

The vamp looked at me as if he expected me to freak out or something along those lines but I just glared at him and crossed my arms, furious that he was wasting my time. 

 

“You took me to a party. Why?” The vampire didn’t answer, so I said, “Look, if you’re looking for some cheap sex or something, I’m most definitely not your girl.”

 

“Hey. Watch who you’re talking to, you might be surprised at who the superior person is around here.” Oh give me a break.

 

I walked up right into his face and compelled him, “You will not talk to me again. Do not go within a 3 meter distance of me. If you see me on the street, you will walk the other way. Got it?”

 

The blond absently nodded his head and, with a blank look on his face, turned around and walked out of the complex. I rolled my eyes then I wandered off and started talking to this guy Marcel. He seemed pretty cool and a bit arrogant, but man was he hot. His six foot frame, muscular and toned body, and beautiful smile could make a girl melt if he wanted them to; he exuded power and I admired the way he held himself, self assured and I smiled up at his tall stature then looked down at his fingers to realize that he had a daylight ring. Of course. It seemed that the only kind of male I can attract is a vampire.

 

“So, are all these people vampires or is it just a select few?” I asked bluntly. He tilted his head and quirked his lips up. I smiled to let him know that I wasn’t a threat then grabbed a glass of water from behind the bar next to me. I patiently waited for him to answer as I took a sip of water; he seemed a bit surprised at my forward nature and a bit hesitant to reveal the answer to me. After a few moments of deliberation and assessment as to whether I’d be a threat or not, he answered my simple question.

 

“Just a select few. Got a couple of guys here and there, but they’re just the riff-raff of the lot. Have them trying to earn this.” He held up his hand to me and showed me the daylight ring on his finger. Marcel took a glance at my hands and I held them up to show them that I had no daylight ring, although I did have a claddagh ring on my right ring finger turned inwards (which meant my heart was taken and I’m not looking for love) and a thin silver band on my left thumb that had “Always and Forever” engraved on the inside. But no daylight ring.

 

“I don’t need one of those.” I smirked then held out a hand for him to shake. “I’m Tay and I’m a bit different than your average vamp.”

 

Marcel gave me a look but shook my hand anyway and I was amused that he thought me just a bit threatening. “I’m not going to hurt you, no worries. I’m just in town for some… personal reasons and I am now looking for a place to stay.”

 

“I can offer you a place to stay here in the compound but I at least gotta know what you are.”

 

“How about once everyone clears out of this place. I don’t want too many prying ears alright?” I smiled as I sipped my drink. Something caught Marcel’s eye and he excused himself for a moment.

 

I followed his eyes and watched a bit as he talked to an angry guy in a nice jacket. He seemed familiar. His dirty blond hair and blue eyes caught my eyes along with his two necklaces and lack of a daylight ring. I was confused because I could definitely sense that was at least part vampire. He stormed into the compound with the look of murder heavy in his eyes and I felt fear start to crawl its way into my mind but I pushed it away before it could get out of hand. I shifted from foot to foot and nervously tapped a rhythm on my pant leg as Marcel asked him, “Hey man, where’d you run off to? Someone put you in a mood? What can I do?”

 

Marcel seemed friendly, if not a bit cautious around this guy, so I kept my own guard up. A heavy sigh reached my ears and I looked up to see a guy in a suit watch the scene unfold from the second story. Elegance and seriousness surrounded him and I wondered who he was. He had serious brown eyes, a polished suit, and a proper haircut; he also had a daylight ring on. Of course. So many freaking vamps in New Orleans. The new blond guy spoke and drew my attention away from the new arrival to the spectacle in front of me. “What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is that you have with the witches.”

 

Witches? Of course there’s a problem; witches tended to cause trouble at the most inopportune times. “You know I owe you everything that I got, but I’m afraid that I have to draw the line on this one. This is my business. I control the witches in my town, let’s just leave it at that.”

 

“Your town?” The blond guy did not seem very happy about it and I closed my eyes just a bit to concentrate on poking into his mind. I gripped the edge of the bar for balance in case the task became too hard and concentrated as I probed his mind. I realized that he was an Original, but different than just a vampire. He was a hybrid but a vampire and a werewolf and seemingly the last of his kind. His name was Niklaus Mikaelson. Hm, how old- fashioned sounding.

 

“Damn straight.” Niklaus laughed at this thought.

 

“That’s funny. Because when I left a hundred years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down. And now look at you! Master of your Domain! Prince of the City.” He paused to regain a more composed persona then said, “I’d like to know how.” 

 

“Why? Jealous?” Marcel asked with a taunting tone. Someone shifted on their feet on the second floor and that was almost the only noticeable sound in the room. “Hey man. I get it. Three hundred years ago you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually you ran from it.”

 

At this point, everyone waited around to watch the two bicker and I rolled my eyes at them. More guys walked in by the door and looked a bit menacing as they watched on. I missed a bit of the back and forth quarreling until Niklaus spoke, “And if someone breaks those rules?”

 

“They die.” Wow, how nice Marcel. Really. I sighed and itched to get away from this place before I get stuck here but the guys at the door didn’t seem all too eager to let anyone out. I could probably make a run for it but then where would I go? It looked like I'd be staying at the compound for a while. Plus, I still have to show Marcel what I really was to earn his trust. “Mercy is for the weak, you taught me that too. And I’m not the Prince of the Quarter, friend. I’m the King! Show me some respect.”

 

Marcel trembled with rage and passion over his city that he had built from the ashes and Niklaus looked around at the people who looked on at the potential coup d’etat and I looked away before he made eye contact with me. He did not look at all happy and seemed as if he was about to murder someone. Suddenly he sped over to the man in the pageboy hat and he bit him! He bloody bit him! What the hell was wrong with Niklaus? Did he have any sense of people skills or manners? “Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I’ve broken one of your rules, and yet, I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend?”

 

Niklaus disappeared and I looked up to find that the man in the suit had disappeared as well. Hm, curious. I returned my attention to Marcel as he rushed over to help the guy who had been bitten and I backed up a bit, not eager to rush into the barrage of blood. Some of Marcel’s lackeys ushered people outside and were about to do the same to me when Marcel said, “No. She stays.”

 

“Come on. Get him to a room so he can lay down. The venom should knock him out for a few hours and then the bloodlust and hallucinations set in after twelve hours or so.” The words poured out of my mouth and it sounded like I had experience with this sort of thing but I had no recollection of being bitten by a werewolf or a hybrid. Marcel gave me a funny look before he dashed off to an empty room in the compound with the man in his arms.

 

I followed suit and saw him unconscious on the couch in a quaint room. Vampires surrounded him as I walked in but they turned to me when I walked in. “So, I got the prying ears out of the compound. What are you, Tay?”

 

“I’m a hybrid.” Diego bared his teeth at me and shifted into his vampire visage. He rushed at me and I dodged him with my speed; I was quicker than him and that was useful. I stepped behind Marcel and rushed out, “I’m not like Niklaus though, I’m a vampire and a siren, the last of my kind.”

 

“How can we trust her, Marcel?” Diego insisted as Marcel held him back. I peered out from behind Marcel and hopped that Marcel could control his men.

 

“Well, I’m about to try and save your friend’s life so if you could shut up and let me help, that’d be great.” A chorus of ooh’s and laughs echoed in the room despite the serious environment and I couldn’t help but be a bit smug as even Marcel tried to resist a laugh. I turned to Marcel and asked, “Are you sure your guys can keep a secret because I don’t want people from my past life finding me out right now.”

 

“People like who?” He tensed at the thought that his people could be threatened by my enemies and I sighed before I replied.

 

“I don’t know.” He waited for me to elaborate. “It’s a long story. So should I help him or should I leave?”

 

He gestured for me to move forward, towards the unconscious man and I sat down in a chair by his head and I hummed a song as I dabbed at the blood on his neck. I held my hands at his temple and worked my way into his mind; he was about to wake up and I let him regain consciousness. Before I pulled out, I picked up what his name was and I spoke to him in soothing tones before he could panic at the sight of my unfamiliar face. I used a bit of persuasion as I said, “Thierry, my name’s Tay and I’m here to help you. I can numb the pain and slow the venom’s course if you’ll just let me.”

 

He seemed wary of me and I smiled down at him after I removed my hands from his head. “What are you? A witch?”

 

“No. I’m a hybrid of a vampire and a siren so before you attack me, Marcel said it was okay if I helped ease the pain.” Thierry shot a glance at Marcel who nodded his head. “I’m not going to hurt you and if you want I’ll tell you everything I’m about to do.”

 

He didn’t say anything so I took that as a go ahead. “Marcel, can you have everyone leave for a moment? If too many people can hear then they might be affected as well. It’d be best for the next hour or so while I try to get into his mind and ease the pain.”

 

“Yea sure. Whatever you say.” Marcel ushered his guys out but he stayed. In fact he took a seat next to me and I smiled. I dabbed away more of the blood so I could watch the wound better and tend to it.

 

“Okay, Thierry. I need you to close your eyes and relax your mind. Do you have a girlfriend or someone you love? I want you to think of him or her and let nothing else enter your thoughts.” I said in soothing tones. I placed my hands right above his head but spoke to him before I touched him. “I’m about to press my palms on the side of your head so don’t worry. I’m only going to ease the pain you’re feeling in your neck.”

 

Thierry relaxed on the couch despite the uncomfortable feeling he had and Marcel concentrated on me as I helped save his friend’s life.

 

~~

 

Thierry was unconscious on the bed and I turned to Marcel as I sipped some water. “This isn’t going to cure him, Marcel. I can only slow down the inevitable.”

 

“Yea I know.” He looked at his best friend for the last however many years then turned to me. I recognized it as an attempt to distract from his dying friend. “So why’d you come to New Orleans and how’d you end up at my place?”

 

“Oh you want to hear the long story?” I said with a slight smile. “It’s actually not that long but it’s a mystery.”

 

I took a deep breath in before I started to tell my short tale. “I was in Virginia before I came here. I woke up in a grave actually and I had no memory of anyone in my life. Here I am this… twenty something year old I think, and I can’t remember anyone. I remember that I’m a hybrid, my name’s Teles Athans, and I was in the Mystic Falls cemetery. I know I died and someone had to have buried me there but I can’t remember anything leading up to my death. I know certain things that help me shape my identity but not all of it.

 

“I can’t remember my friends, my family, my boyfriend… God, it’s all just so frustrating and I don’t know why I can’t remember anything. I would try to use my own magic on myself but it doesn’t work that way and there aren’t any other sirens to ask for help.” My voice grew more and more frustrated as I carried on and I had to calm myself before I plastered a smile on my face. 

 

“Well, you’re welcome to stay here if you want. Just make sure you don’t talk to Klaus or his brother Elijah. They’re dangerous.” He warned me.

 

“Wait, Elijah?” I knew that name. Where did I know that name from? Someone said it to me earlier… Caroline! When she called, she mentioned that name. What did she say about Elijah? “Who’s Elijah, Marcel? I think I know him!”

 

“He’s an Original vampire and his brother’s Klaus Mikaelson.” Oh that’s how I know Elijah! I was dating him.

 

“Does he always wear a suit?” I asked Marcel to verify that we were talking about the same Elijah Mikaelson.

 

“Yeah, how’d you know that?”

 

“I’m dating him.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

 

“What?” Marcel took a menacing step forward but I stayed my ground. I looked back at him with what I hoped looked like confidence and self-assurance.

 

“Marcel, I don’t want to hurt you and I didn’t even know of it myself before I came here!” I let my guard down and let my voice persuade him to at least stop walked towards me. He stopped and I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that my heart remained in my chest and my head on my neck. He gave me a suspicious look but I continued to talk before he could accuse me of anything. “Look, I’ll tell you everything I know about being this type of hybrid but I can’t be found by the Originals. I don’t want anyone to know that I have this kind of power.”

 

“Then why are you trusting me with it?” His eyes narrowed with suspicion.

 

“Because I can erase your memories of it, if I really have to. But I would hope it should never come to that because it would be painful for the both of us.” I said with a sad smile. “So do you think you can keep me hidden and protected or should I erase your memories of me?”

 

“I can keep a secret.” Marcel crossed his arms.

 

“Okay. Well I guess I should tell you that my hearing and speed are quite extensive, even more so than an Original’s. I’m faster than anything that I know of. I need both blood, water, and music to survive and my hybrid face is a bit… different and terrifying.” I allowed my face to change for a minute. My eyes turned a bright, glowing blue while my mouth encased a multitude of fangs. I closed my mouth and let my face return to normal with my brown hair and green eyes. “My voice can heal a lot but not everything like a werewolf bite and there’s not anything that I can die of: sunlight, fire, or stake. Nor can a ripped out heart or chopped off head be the end of me.”

 

“So you’re immortal essentially?” Marcel looked like he was about ready to test all of those theories to make sure I wasn’t lying.

 

“Essentially, yes.” I sighed.

 

“Well, I might have to move you somewhere with someone else I know but why don’t you keep an eye on Thierry for a moment. I’m going to get a drink.” With that Marcel left me in the compound.

 

~~

 

I wandered around the compound and found a piano: I could tell it was untouched because dust covered it in a thin, gray, cloudy film. I looked around the room and saw a blanket on the bed. I hoped Marcel wouldn’t mind that I used his blanket to wipe off the disgusting dirt and other rubbish. I took the blanket, rubbed away the dust on the piano, and tossed the dirty blanket into the chair next to me. I played a few notes as I sat down on the bench. I wiggled in my chair to adjust my posture and attitude as I sat before the instrument then closed my eyes and let my fingers dance across the ivory keys. The melody played sweetly into my ears-

 

BANG! I slammed my fingers down on the keys, a dissonant crash playing into a moment of silence after I cringed from the horrible and sudden crash. I turned around to see Diego behind me with a reluctant posture. He looked me up and down then said, “Hey, freak. Marcel wants you.”

 

I sighed and closed the piano before I stood up and walked with Diego to where Marcel was with Thierry. Marcel had better not make a habit of calling upon me as if I was some dog.

 

My heels clicked on the floors as we walked throughout the house. The compound lacked color but made up for some of it with seemingly random bursts of red in the doors and the candlelight that staggered throughout the halls and lobbies.

 

Marcel rushed over to me and towered over me with five more inches on me, but he was protective in his stance and I appreciated the care. I looked up at him and looked with wide eyes at him while I nervously tapped a rhythm on my leg. I'd come to realize I did that when I was anxious or bored. He rushed out his words, “Tay, we need to get you out of here. Niklaus said he’s going to heal T but to do that he needs to come to the compound and I can’t have him find you. Do you trust me?”

 

“Yeah, I guess. You haven’t done anything to show me not to trust you.” I replied with a bit of cautiousness. “What’d you have in mind?”

 

“I hope you can forgive me.” He rushed at me and snapped my neck.

 

~~

 

I woke up with a groan and sat up while rubbing my neck; it stung like a bitch and my back hurt from lying in an uncomfortable position for too long. I opened my eyes and looked around at the living space. There was a white bed with lacy comforters and a white, gauzy canopy above it, a picturesque look to everything. What the bloody hell? I sat up quickly and saw Marcel with a girl about my age, maybe a bit younger, and she gave off some powerful magic. I stood up and brushed off my clothes as I said, “You could’ve just asked me to go with you, Marcel. Did you really have to briefly kill me?”

 

“Couldn’t have you ratting out my secret weapon, Tay. Meet Davina.” I smiled and waved at her; Davina looked a bit uncomfortable and my smile faded away for a moment. That wasn’t awkward. I focused my attention back to Marcel. "You two are going to be roommates.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” I asked Marcel. I looked around the room again and while although it was nice, it didn’t seem like it would have enough space to share. I tapped again on my leg and even tapped my foot as I said, “I don’t mean to offend you, Davina, in any way possible but you’re not going to just keep me locked up in an attic will you? That’s bloody insane.”

 

“Tay, I’m just trying to keep you safe like I’m helping Davina. Look, I’ll keep you here for a while and if either of you end up trying to kill each other, let me know.” Then he disappeared. My fingers played Gigue in B Flat Major by J.S. Bach as quickly as I could and I saw my hands become a blur of movements. I looked after to where Marcel disappeared, but he was well gone by now.

 

I turned to Davina and smiled then asked, “Does he always give you random roommates with supernatural enemies?”

 

She cracked a smile and looked to the spot where Marcel had disappeared. “No, you’re actually the first person I’ve talked to in a while.”

 

“So you’re a witch…” I stated awkwardly and shoved my hands into my back pockets to stop the nervous habit.

 

“And you’re a hybrid.” Davina said in reply. I raised an eyebrow. “Marcel filled me in while you were uh, momentarily dead.”

 

“Oh.” An awkward silence took over the room so I cast my eyes elsewhere. I saw a painting next to me of a girl in a dark dress with a faded amount of trees in the background. “Did you do this?”

 

I looked over at her and she nodded. “Yea, I’ve got to do something while I’m up here, right?”

 

“It’s amazing. I couldn’t even paint something like this even if I did have all the time in the world.”

 

“Then what do you do in your spare time?” She moved to sit in a chair and she played with the candle that sat in front of her. Davina lit the candle then unlit it again and again. I watched for a moment, mesmorized by the power she possessed then I tore my eyes away from the flames.

 

“I sing. Dance. Play instruments. Anything musical really. Or I swim if I have time… and a pool.”

 

“Oh that reminds me, Marcel says you can’t play any music while you’re here. He’s afraid someone might hear. I’m sorry.” She added with a sympathetic shrug and small smile. Davina still seemed cautious around me and I didn’t blame her.

 

“Right of course.” My throat started to burn as the thirst that I had been denying myself for the past few hours consumed me. “Davina you wouldn’t happen to have any blood bags around here, would you?”

 

“No. I’m not a vampire so…”

 

“Crap.” I paced around a bit, trying to think of what I could do because I didn’t trust myself to drink from Davina. I could just drink water until Marcel comes back. “How about water? Any of that here?”

 

“Yea, just a second.” She tossed me a water bottle and I chugged it down. It didn’t help at all. I sat on the floor, leaning my head against the door and trying not to concentrate on Davina. My head pounded and my throat ached as I stared at the floor. It didn’t help that my hearing could detect her every heartbeat and I breathed in through my mouth and out through my nose to avoid any sort of smell of her blood. Focus, Tay. She is your only friend. Do not drink her. Do not harm her. My fingers drummed so hard on my leg that I could time it with Davina’s heartbeat. Focus on something- “Here, just drink.”

 

I looked up and saw her hold out her wrist. I raised and eyebrow and closed my eyes as I said, “I wouldn’t do that.”

 

“Why not? Marcel trusts you so I do too.” I showed her my many fangs and she looked surprised. I closed my mouth and tucked my head into my knees. I tapped my foot and eventually my thirst controlled my actions and I looked up and grabbed her wrist.

 

“If you cut your palm, I can heal it. It’d leave no scar.” I suggested.

 

“Yea, sure. You look like you’re about to hurl or something.” She walked over to her desk and grabbed a knife. She looked hesitant before she stuck herself with the knife and dragged it across her palm. Davina held it out and I took it, enjoying the taste of her blood and I tore myself away from her before I was even close to satisfied.

 

“Oh my god, thank you Davina.” I wiped away the blood on my lips and I sighed as the thirst vanished. “Here, I’ll heal you. Let me show you my powers.”

 

I hummed a tune while I wiped away the blood on the palm of her hand. The cut vanished before our eyes and I smiled as it disappeared altogether. “See? Not so bad and not even painful.”

 

“So do you know anything about the Old Ones?” Davina asked as she walked over to her own bed. I walked slowly behind her as I admired more of her paintings.

 

“Old Ones?” I repeated. “Oh do you mean Originals?”

 

“Yea, do you know them?” Curiosity and eagerness shone in her eyes.

 

“That’s a loaded question.” I sighed and sat down on the chair while she sat opposite of me on the edge of her bed. My body felt heavy and I blamed it on the lack of music around here. Davina tilted her head in confusion and I elaborated, “See I can’t remember any one of my past life but I figured out that I dated one of them-”

 

Marcel interrupted as he came in, wheeling a large coffin. There was an “M” stamped on the front and I tilted my head in confusion before I stood up and eyed the coffin. Davina opened the coffin and asked Marcel, “Who’s that?”

 

“I think you might know him Tay. That is Elijah and Klaus gave him to me as a sort of peace offering.”

 

“Well that’s not twisted.” I said as I eyed his gray and veined body in a nice suit that was marred by the dagger in his chest. “What’s up with the dagger?”

 

“That’s how he died.”

 

“But I thought Originals couldn’t die.” I frowned and took a closer look at the mystical dagger embedded in Elijah’s chest. “So what are we supposed to do with him?”

 

He looked so peaceful lying there, although the background made for a twisted sense of beauty. Marcel put his hands on his hips and I stood up to sit back on the chair although I kept my eyes concentrated on Elijah. “I just need you guys to babysit him; he’ll be safe here, D.”

 

“Hey, Marcel, before you leave… Can you bring me some blood bags? I had to drink from Davina and that was terrifying; I don’t want a repeat of that.”

 

“Right, of course. Forgot about that. I’ll be back tomorrow morning with that.” He gave Davina a hug before he disappeared.

 

“So what was this about the guy you were dating?” She said with a grin, turning towards me.

 

I laughed at the irony but still did not take my eyes off Elijah. “Actually, you just met him.”

 

I gestured to his body in the coffin and her eyes widened. “What? You dated an Original?”

 

“Yea. Not that I remember any of it. It’s tragic really; I assume I loved him but now, when I look at him, all I see is a constant reminder that I don’t know what to do with my life. There’s no love in my life right now because I can’t remember anyone in my life. My memories of everyone are gone. I know I had a family before this and I’m fairly sure they’re all dead. I don’t know why and I can’t mourn them because I don’t know them.”

 

“I can help with that. I can try to get your memories back.” She said with a sympathetic smile. “It’ll hurt though.”

 

“Really? You’d do that for me?” I said, ecstatic that someone could restore my memory.

 

“Now I can show you my powers.” Davina stood in front of me and I braced myself for the pain. She started chanting and I screamed but I made every effort not to push my pain onto her through my voice.

 

“Wait!” Davina stopped for a moment. “You need to take away my voice while you do this. If I let my guard down, then my pain becomes yours and you’ll feel what I feel. Take away my voice as long as you know how to return it.”

 

She pressed her hands against my throat and murmured something and I felt a liquid like feeling soothe my throat as I lost my voice. “Did it work?”

 

I tried to speak but nothing came out. I gave her a thumbs up and smiled. She stood up and started to give me my memories back. I would have screamed bloody murder if I had my voice. Something ached in my mind and it felt like thousands of voices in my mind as I tried to push through it. Volts of lightning seemed to flash through my mind and I thrashed about in utter agony. The pain overcomes my every thought and I black out.

 

~~

 

Noises filtered into my mind and I scrunched up my eyebrows to try and concentrate on them. “-like a cockroach in a suit. Doesn’t matter… Elijah back to Klaus anyway.”

 

I tried to open my eyes as I listened to the conversation but my brain didn’t quite get the message to my body. Footsteps padded near me and a breeze shifted over me as a new voice entered my ears. “You asked me to figure out how to kill the Originals. I’m not done… hurts them… it…”

 

My hearing faded in and out as I listened and concentrated. I used all of my willpower to open my eyes and I looked up to see a white canopy. What the heck? I bolted upright and saw Marcel and Davina and Elijah. Right, I’m in New Orleans and I came here because a note in my pocket said to. I had hoped it would help me remember my life. I had asked Davina to help me regain control of my life and memories. I looked at Elijah and only felt confusion. A voice interrupted my thoughts.

 

“Tay. You’re awake.” Marcel said as he stood up and walked over to me.

 

“Do you remember?” Davina asked. I turned to her and shook my head. “What do you remember?”

 

I tried to speak but I couldn’t. I looked to Davina and pointed to my throat. She had taken away my voice and now she had to return it. She laid her hands on my throat and Marcel watched with keen interest. My voice came back as I felt the liquid sensation return.

 

“I remember nothing.” I started to cry hysterically as I realized not even Davina could bring back my memories. My mind hurt and I begged for the pain to end. “Make it stop, make it stop!”

 

I begged them but it couldn’t be stopped. I wanted the memories to come back. Marcel lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes. “You’re okay now. You’re safe."

 

“Klaus saved my life, D. I owe him one. Since he wants his brother back-” Marcel added in. Davina interrupted him and started talking about a festival that was going to happen tonight. I didn’t pay it any mind but instead looked back down at Elijah. God, I miss my memories. Please come back to me.

 

“Tay you going to?”

 

“I’m sorry what?” I grinned sheepishly. “But where am I going?”

 

“The Dauphine Festival.” Davina supplied.

 

“No thanks. I’m not risking anybody seeing me, especially those from the past, and I don’t particularly like dying so I’m going to have to pass this time.” I smiled but then thought, “Wait, could I please have a piano? Like an electric keyboard or something?”

 

“Sorry Tay. No music. I don’t want anyone to hear it and find this place.”

 

“Right of course.” My body was starting to break down from the lack of music and I hoped the festival started soon so I could draw from that. I didn’t let them know however, so I just smiled and let them talk more about the logistics of tonight. It turned out Marcel would have one of his friends watch over Davina and Davina would cast a spell on it so that I can’t leave to ensure my safety. Marcel left soon after to ensure that none of the witches dared lay a hand on Davina. “So why can’t witches be at the festival?”

 

“They’re trying to kill me because I was the downfall to them getting more power.”

 

“I don’t really get it but, hey, if they try to hurt you ever again, I will kill them Davina.” I promised. “But hopefully it won’t get to that. Anyway, onto lighter topics. What are you going to wear tonight?”

 

~~

 

Davina had left the attic just an hour ago and I sat by Elijah. My stomach started to cramp up and it felt like the oxygen was slowly being sucked out of the room. I coughed and it scratched my throat like a knife against it. I moaned a bit and laid my head on the floor. The music was too far even for my hearing and I regretted staying here. I heard someone moving downstairs and I listened for a moment to realize that it was a human.

 

Someone strutted and I heard the heavy thuds of their heels. I peered into his or her mind and saw that it was some blond girl with an English accent. Crap. I need to move. I dragged myself up and moaned from the splitting headache it caused. I stood up and balanced myself on Elijah’s coffin as I walked over to hide myself in Davina’s closet.

 

I leaned my head against the door as she blew open the door and I sucked in my breath so she wouldn’t hear it. She realized that she couldn’t enter and I thanked Davina for casting a spell that would block anyone without an invitation. Rebekah stood there for a while and I probed into her mind to see why she was still there.

 

I was dressed in a very poofy old- fashioned dress. A horse and buggy stood in the foyer of the compound Marcel lived in and I heard two people talking. I walked in very uncomfortable shoes over towards the voices and I peered around a corner to see Rebekah and Elijah talking. Elijah had his back turned and he poured a drink but when he turned around he saw me. I widened my eyes and I withdrew myself from Rebekah’s mind.

 

I slapped a hand over my mouth to make sure my breathing remained undetected and I heard Rebekah say, “I swear it.”

 

She left and I staggered out of the closet as I collapsed on the floor beside Elijah’s coffin. I barely had any energy left from being in an Original’s mind; my head pounded and my throat ached. I dragged myself towards the window and opened it up just a bit and breathed in deeply. My throat scratched while I inhaled then I closed the window. Marcel had forgotten to bring in blood bags and I looked around for some water but I didn’t know this place well enough. I propped myself up against the wall and hummed to myself, healing my body but I needed more.

 

I heard someone in the main area of the church and I listened carefully. It was Davina and a boy… named Tim. He had a fiddle with him and I prayed to God that he would play it. I listened and I heard him play beautifully. I drew from the music and I felt like I could breathe right again. My head cleared a bit and I sighed in relief. I looked over at Elijah and realized his eyes were open. Were they open before?

 

I rubbed my eyes and looked back but they were closed. Oh, that’s weird. I shakily stood up and walked over to him then bent over. I studied him: his eyes remained closed, his hair remained quiffed, and the dagger remained embedded. It must’ve been my exhausted mind.

 

“You two are absolutely adorable!”

 

Niklaus. He’s here in the church. Oh god, Davina and Tim are dead. Oh crap. What do I do? I can’t let him know that I’m here but it’s not like I can leave and help Davina. I listened to them fight and I tried to concentrate on empowering Davina by entering into her mind. Something was building within her and suddenly I was blasted out of her mind. The glass in the attic shattered and I grimaced from the shards that embedded themselves within my arms and back.

 

I stopped myself from groaning in pain. I concentrated and focused on putting the glass back to its original state: as a window. I dared not sing because I would not let anyone know that I was alive, including Elijah. If only I could escape from this place, but I needed Davina to set me free. The conundrum was excruciating. Speaking of excruciating, the glass dug itself into my skin, which healed itself around the protruding shards. I walked over to the closet and tried to look for the knife that Davina had earlier but I remembered that she set it on her desk. I started to dig at my arm and get the glass out as I winced in pain. The boards creaked so I glanced up and dropped the knife in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

 

Elijah.

 

He stood there in a suit as if he awaited my arrival. My fingers started drumming on my leg and I hoped this was some sort of dream that my subconscious had dragged from the depths of its twisted ways of thinking; I blinked and rubbed my eyes yet still Elijah stood there, looking impeccable except for the gray, veined skin.That was a bit disturbing. He just stared at me and I stared back. He wasn’t real. I tore my eyes away from his as I looked into his coffin. Empty. How? I turned back to where he stood and I opened my mouth to speak when I heard a thud then a soft breaking of a wood. It was the breaking of an instrument.

 

I furrowed my eyebrows and listened intently as I stared at Elijah. I visually focused on him while I auditorily focused on what was happening downstairs. His suit looked impeccable, his face seemed shocked and disbelieving, his eyes stared at me. I heard someone gasping for breath and someone running. I heard Nik’s confident footfalls as he walked. I was assaulted by the constant flood of noises and images as I tried to multitask; I kept an eye on Elijah because I didn’t know what he was capable of nor did I know what he was like as a vampire. Was he ruthless or was he really as noble as that girl Caroline said?

 

I focused on one scenario instead and I closed my eyes to intently listen to those fighting and arguing below me. There was Davina, Niklaus, Tim… that was all. I heard Davina. I felt the pain of the dying boy as I hacked into his mind so I eased some of the pain but he was dying and I couldn’t do anything to help it. I pounded a fist on the invisible barrier between the door and the outside world and I sighed.

 

What the bloody hell is happening down there? I thought to myself as I concentrated on downstairs. I paced back and forth.

 

Elijah’s hand on my back broke my concentration and I sped away for a moment. I breathed in heavily and eyed him cautiously as I tried to keep a safe distance away from him. He opened his mouth to speak but I rushed over and slapped a hand over his mouth. I tapped my ear and pointed to the floor, indicating there were people downstairs. I let go of him and he continued to look disbelievingly at me. He probably was wondering how I was alive and I removed my hand from his mouth as I smiled reassuringly.

 

I pushed my thoughts towards him, Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.

 

To say Elijah looked bewildered and confused would be an understandment. I suddenly withdrew myself from his mind and looked down in embarrassment. God, he probably thinks I was some sort of freak. Then again, who was I kidding? I was a freak of nature; an abomination- something not to have this much power.

 

My train of thought was interrupted when a swish of wind suggested Nik had run and as soon as I was about to talk, Marcel burst into the church and questioned Davina, who angrily snapped back at him. I heard her hurt and angry comment about living in an attic and I wondered how long she had been in here. I looked around and while although it looked a bit new, it also seemed lived-in; I frowned and made a note to ask Davina when she returned.

 

I didn’t move as I listened to Davina storm up the stairs and I turned around to Elijah to shoo him away but he had already disappeared. Hm, wonder where he went. He disappeared somehow in the small attic as soon as Davina came back in holding a broken instrument. I walked up to her and gave her a hug but looked over her shoulder to look Elijah but I didn’t see him in that quick moment. I suspected he was either in the closet or back in the coffin. She laid the instrument on the desk, admired its music it made downstairs so I went over to sit on the bed. I crossed my legs over the bed post at the end and tapped my fingers on my leg.

 

I quietly asked, “Are you hurt?”

 

“Is that even a question?” She replied and she stood over by the violin and let the chimes play. “Klaus needs to die and I just need to figure out how. The silver dagger hurts them but…”

 

“It doesn’t kill them.” I sighed and looked to the coffin; I kicked a foot gently against the coffin while I waited for Davina to get out of her mood. I hesitantly asked, “Davina, why do you stay here?”

 

“The witches want me dead. It’s not safe for me out there.” She gestured towards the window, indicating the world- specifically New Orleans’ French Quarter. “Tay-”

 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elijah disappear from the coffin but I didn’t see where he moved for a moment. The clatter of the case falling back down from being opened abruptly interrupted whatever Davina was about to say and I stood up, ready to protect Davina from Elijah. Davina gave me a suspicious look and I gave her a shrug. A floorboard creaked behind us and I spun around to find Elijah.

 

“It’s all right Davina.” Elijah came to stand behind her and he appeared casual. I stood up and went somewhat between the two, trying to protect Davina from any threat Elijah may pose. “I don’t mean you any harm, though I do think it’s time we had a talk.”

 

“You’re the one they call honorable.” Davina stated. I looked behind me and she nodded and I moved aside. Elijah’s eyes followed me and I watched him very carefully. My fingers slowly tapped on the desk surface. 

 

“Yes. That’s what they call me, and yet I followed my brother here to New Orleans to engage in a war. So, I ask you, does that sound honorable to you?” Elijah’s eyes had stayed on me while he first spoke but focused on Davina when he asked the rhetorical question.

 

“You don’t look well.” Davina stated simply. Aggravated, I tapped my fingers on my leg and waited for Elijah to give me some sort of sign to tear him to pieces.

 

“Well, only this morning, I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest. So I’d say I’m holding myself together quite well.” Elijah paused and I could tell he was about to propose something, perhaps a deal. “Davina, I believe that you and I hold the power to end a war between witches and vampires before it truly begins. I by keeping my brother in line and you by behaving as your true self, not some tool for Marcel or the witches.”

 

“And why should I trust you?” She gives me a look. “I know you have a history with Tay, and while I don’t know what it exactly is, I have a feeling it was good. But why should I trust you?”

 

“Well for one thing, despite a ravenous hunger, I have not tried to take your blood.”

 

“Why not? I’m the only one here.” She walked over to the table as she said, “I trust you Tay, but I don’t know if I can trust him.”

 

“Even in my present condition, I would not… feed from a child.” He seemed to struggle saying the word “feed” but it also seemed as if he did not seem accustomed to being a vampire. Or he just preferred to delude himself into thinking he was more human than monster.

 

Davina picked up a needle and poked herself hard enough to draw blood. The smell of it instantly consumed my mind and I looked away from the pair. She was testing his control and I thanked that it was Elijah that was here, not another vampire or Original. I looked back when I realized that I should protect Davina from anything Elijah might do. He made his movements slow and deliberate when he realized that I watched him very carefully. He lifted Davina’s needle to his mouth and swallowed the blood that remained on the tip. The smell disappeared and I looked over to see that Elijah was now a normal shade of skin tone and that Davina remained unharmed. I hummed a bit and the wound closed. She smiled back at me with a look of gratefulness.

 

Elijah studied me carefully. I looked back with the same level of curiosity and drummed a bit on my leg. My foot tapped in rhythm to my fingers and I said, “Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

 

“Like what?” He looked amused and gave me a look out of the corner of his eyes with a slight smile to his mouth.

 

“Like you’re waiting for me to disappear.” I whispered. I took a step away from him and tucked my hair behind my ear. “You know, I’ve heard a lot about you and I don’t understand why you keep going back to Niklaus.”

 

“Teles-”

 

I put a finger up and I handed Davina back her instrument; she laid it beside her. “Like I said, anything music’s my thing. You can return that to Tim now.”

 

“Teles?” She repeated with a curious tone. I nervously laughed a bit and gave a weird look to Elijah.

 

“That’s my real name. It’s Greek and I hate it… a lot so I just go by Tay. It’s easier to pronounce and rolls off the tongue better.” I said with a matter-of-fact tone and I grabbed the violin and started playing to fill the succeeding awkward silence. Because I was a siren, I could play any instrument I wanted. I stopped when I heard Marcel walk up the stairs. Elijah disappeared somewhere and I looked up to see Marcel swing open the door.

 

“Good news guys. I’m moving you out of this pile of dust.” He rubbed his hands together as if he had some sort of genius plan. I put the violin down and looked at them curiously.

 

“Are you serious? When?” Davina said, eager to leave.

 

“Tonight. I just need to lock in the arrangements.” He said proudly then turned to me. “How’s our Original?”

 

He turned to open the coffin but Davina said, “Don’t disturb the body. I have a spell in progress.”

 

“Bet you do.” He said. “Pack up okay? Only what you want to take. I’ll buy you anything else you need. Including blood bags so here you go Tay.”

 

Davina looked excited and Marcel tossed me a blood bag then I asked, “Wait, I’m going too?”

 

“Yea, can’t have the Originals track you down and kill you. I guess you can’t really pack but I’ll make sure there’s a piano there.” He left with that and Elijah came out from Davina’s closet area.

 

“Why didn’t you reveal that Elijah was awake?”

 

“Well, we’re not done talking yet.” She said and turned around to sit at her desk chair. I curled up on her bed and sipped on the blood bag. Why did Marcel want to keep me as well? Surely he knows I was not going to help him in any masterful schemes without knowing the consequences. I sucked some more out of the bag and I noticed Elijah eyeing it so I tossed it to him after I capped the top. He caught it with ease and he slightly raised his eyebrow before he raised it to his lips.

 

“I thought you might need it.” I shrugged and tapped my fingers. I lost myself in my thoughts because I had to figure out what I was going to do when Marcel came back. I didn’t need to be protected anymore; I had Elijah and he might help me figure out why the note said New Orleans or what I did in my past life or who I was. I sighed from the spinning questions that danced through the forefront of my mind as I plucked a few strings on the violin. I directed my attention back to the present and asked Elijah, “So before we were interrupted, why do you continue to seek Niklaus’s redemption?”

 

“It’s an affliction.” He looked to the side then back to me. Elijah still looked at me as if I were to disappear at any moment and there was a glimmer of pain in his eyes everytime he locked eyes with mine. I wondered constantly but didn’t get anywhere. I tore my eyes away from his and sighed.

~~

 

Marcel had returned. I heard his rushed, heavy footfalls and I panicked for a moment. Should I stay with Davina? Would it be better if we were separated? Or should we stay together? I had no other friends or even acquaintances in New Orleans except Davina and Marcel. Maybe I should stay with Davina… I looked around the attic though and thought it would be hard to trick Marcel with both of us trying to stay. Fine, that settled it. I would leave Davina, Elijah, Marcel, and all others behind. I could not stay.

 

Marcel had better not put a spell on that house so that I couldn’t leave. I needed to explore and see what caused that note to lead me to New Orleans; I suspected it had something to do with Niklaus, Elijah, and their family.

 

The attic door swung open and creaked a bit. I cringed from the abrupt noise, stood up, and smiled at Marcel as he walked in. “Okay, now’s our shot. Ready to blow this joint?”

 

“Can’t wait.” Davina said with an enthusiastic smile and her luggage by her feet next to her. I walked over and stood by the door, waiting for him to lead the way.

 

“All right.” Marcel bent down to pick up her luggage and Davina followed suit. He paused for a moment and said, pointing to the empty coffin, “We’ll leave Elijah behind as a parting gift. Might buy me a little forgiveness for pulling one over on his siblings.”

 

"Let’s go.” I interrupted and waved them in the direction of the door. Marcel gave me a half- smirk, amused at my impatience but walked out the door with a brisk walk, leading his two most powerful friends behind him as if it was a game of follow-the-leader.

 

My heels tapped the old wood as I descended down the stairs quickly and Davina followed right behind me; I glanced at her over my shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. When we reached the bottom floor, I sped ahead and ran around as if it was sweet freedom. I smiled at Marcel and spun again while I waited for Davina to make as if she were to faint. I heard a gasp and I righted myself to see her shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

 

Marcel noticed the gasps and turned around to ask, “What’s happening? What’s wrong?”

 

"I… don’t know.” Her shoulders hunched up by her ears and she continued to tremble her body and voice. “Something’s wrong.”

 

With another gasp, the entire church started to shake. I hopped around on one foot to try and regain my balance but Davina shook the foundation and made it hard to remain steady. I stuck out my arms to better my footing but it proved futile. The lights overhead swung around dangerously and the candles by the alter rattled around enough to make me grimace from the screeching noises. The flames flickered around and I worried for a split second that something would catch on fire.

 

Marcel rushed over to Davina’s side and, for a brief moment of corporeal contact, the church stopped shaking. She gasped out, “Marcel, there’s something out there. Take me back.”

 

With those words, she fainted. Man, Davina was an amazing actress. I rushed over to try and help but Marcel pushed me away. He shoved a piece of paper into my hand and said, “Go to that address. I’ll be there in a moment.”

 

I nodded and took one last look at Davina. Marcel brushed me away and ordered, “Go Tay.”

 

With that, I turned on my heel in what seemed like slow motion and ran out the door. I stopped for a moment in the suddenly harsh and bright light. I squinted my eyes and blinked to try and adjust to the new environment. I saw a yellow line of police tape around the fence of the church and I thought that the church looked very decrepit; the grass around the building was yellowing and drying out, the windows a bit damaged, and the attic almost boarded shut. I sighed and looked around. There was no one and I didn’t see or hear anyone for about a mile so I dashed off to the house with the note in my hand.

 

Running. Breeze. People.

 

All of these things filtered in my mind slowly as I experienced them all at one. I saw that bartender Cami in Rousseau’s, the priest who fumbled around in the main area of the church, and a lot of drunk people. I ran right through the town, down a dirt road, and would have breezed past the house had it not been the vampire that hid himself in the shade of the house.

 

I stopped and stood in the driveway, eyeing the vampire and the house. The two story house was yellow with an antiquated look that screamed Davina. It had white trim and a front porch with a nice pop out window that looked like it would fit a nice reading bed or chair. I walked up the driveway and expected the vampire to stay in the shade but he stepped forward and walked me to the door.

 

“Where’s Marcel?”

 

“He got caught up with something.” I wasn’t sure if he was aware about Davina.

 

“Right. Well, you are to stay here until Marcel deems society fit for someone like you. Blood bags are in the fridge in the basement and I bet you’ll figure out which room is yours.” He said as he opened the dark door for me. I stepped in and noticed that the vampire was unable to enter.

 

“Did he make it so that no one can come in but me?”

 

“Yes. You’ll have to invite someone in before they can enter; no vampires allowed, even Marcel.” He paused and rocked on his heels. “Can I get you anything before I leave?”

 

I turned around and didn’t see anything out of place or missing when I scanned the inside of the living room so I turned to the vampire and shook my head. “No, but thanks.”

 

I watched him disappear and I sighed as I closed the door. I ripped off my shoes and carried them with me as I walked upstairs to see which bedroom was mine. I looked into the first door on my right and saw what I assumed to be Davina’s room. It had lots of light filtering through with art easels and other supplies scattered everywhere. I closed that door and walked across the hall to the other door. Oh, that’s the bathroom. I left that open and walked to the door at the end of the hall on the left. I opened the door and smiled in awe.

 

A violin, cello, guitar, saxophone, and piano rested on stands and in the middle of the room. The bed was lofted above a desk with what looked like a spate of sheet books and music studies. It. Was. Perfect.

 

I dashed up to the bed and jumped on it in delight. I suddenly sat up and looked around; I saw music instruments but no books. That’s disappointing. Oh well. I laid back down and closed my eyes for a moment. But my mind was apparently exhausted because I fell into a deep sleep within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

 

I woke up to the sound of a banging. KNOCK. KNOCK. I groaned, rolled over, and pulled the blankets over my head. KNOCK. KNOCK. I fluttered my eyes open as they adjusted to the dim morning light and listened to the thoughts in the person's mind without even getting out of my burrito of blankets. Crap, it was Marcel at the door. He didn’t seem too patient so I rolled out of bed and ran to the door. I flipped my hair out of my face and mouth then I swung the door open with a disgruntled and disheveled look as I squinted into the sudden flood brightness. I’m sure I made quite the sight. Marcel’s outline greeted me, "Hey, Tay. Hope I didn't wake you or anything."

 

"Oh yea. I just stay in pajamas all the time." I stepped aside but when he tried to enter and was blocked, I realized he needed an actual invitation into the house. "Oh come in Marcel."

 

I waved him in and plopped myself onto the living room couch. I curled into a ball in one corner while he stood opposite me and looked around at the decorations. "Oh can I help you... At seven in the morning?! What is so urgent that couldn't wait another two hours?"

 

"Davina is fine by the way. So is Thierry. Thanks." He shrugged and smiled a bit at my reaction to the time. But really? What sane person is up and coherent at seven in the morning?

 

"Yea, no problem." I pulled my hair into a messy bun and sat up so I could think more coherently. The couch was extremely soft and compliant so I didn't dare get more comfortable while Marcel was trying to talk to me. "Did you need me to do it again? Or what?"

 

"Nah, I just wanted to see how you were settling in to your new home. I think I'll leave Davian in the attic but you'll have to stay here." He walked around but turned around to ask, "Do you like it?"

 

"Yea it's great, but..." I paused before I said cautiously, "you don't expect me to stay here the entire time, do you?"

 

"Tay, I can't have you getting hurt out there. Klaus could you in an instant and there's no telling what the witches would do."

 

"I thought the witches were under control because of Davina. And what are the odds of Klaus getting his hands on me? Are there more Originals that I should be worried about because I've heard that Elijah is supposed to be a nice guy."

 

"And he is but I can't trust them." Marcel crossed his arms and I knew I was pushing his buttons but I was determined not to be stuck here for eight months like Davina had been.

 

"Well I'm supposed to have a history with them right? Why can't I just be free, Marcel?" I argued then crossed my arms and cocked a hip. I was sure I didn’t look that threatening in my pink boxer shorts and long white tee shirt.

 

"Tay-"

 

"No Marcel. You don't understand. I can't remember ANYTHING! I have no identity. And all I know is that I have a connection with the Original family and you're standing in the way of me finding happiness in my life." I huffed a frustrated sigh of breath as I stared Marcel down.

 

"It's not that easy." Marcel said.

 

"No I get it. You just don't want the Originals to get a powerful weapon on their hands like you have with Davina. You can try to deny it Marcel but you enjoy having all the power and keeping Klaus guessing." I took a stab in the dark and that drew a response from him. He snarled at me and hunched over, ready to attack me. I stood my ground despite his massive, intimidating frame. For a moment I thought he would still strike me anyway but he calmed down visibly after a moment of anger. He backed away and shook his head.

 

"You will stay here. And you will not leave this house under any circumstances." He ripped out from a feral growl. Marcel cast me one last angry look before he left. I angrily grabbed the flower vase next to me and threw it as hard as I could at the closed door. The glass shattered and I clenched my fists to keep myself from picking up another fragile thing and breaking it.

 

I shook with rage as I stood there and tried to calm myself down. I unclenched my fists and sat down; I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply then let it out. My heart rate had climbed back down to a normal rate so I opened my eyes back up and stood up then went upstairs. I paced around a bit and drummed my fingers, snapping them occasionally.

 

“What the hell was I going to do? Marcel ordered me to stay so it’d look bad if I left but I need to find out why I had that damned note. I need to see Elijah.” I thought to myself as I forced myself to sit down at the piano and I let my fingers play while I planned and thought.

 

~~

 

I finally had different clothes on: black high-waisted jeans, a cropped pink sweater, white converse, and a beige scarf. My hair was tied up in a high ponytail and my rings were on my fingers. I stood in front of the door, contemplating the decision to leave or to stay. What if Marcel or one of his lackeys were to check up on me? What would he do?

 

But why should I stay? What could Marcel do that could really hurt me?

 

I took a step forward. And another. And another. My arms could feel the heat and I reveled in the warmth of sun. I smiled and closed the door behind me. Screw Marcel and his rules; I could do whatever the hell I wanted to do. I spun around in the sun and let my hair twirl around and I looked to my left and to my right, listening for any humans around the block but none could be heard so I ran like a bullet throughout the town.

 

New Orleans. It laid itself out before, waiting for me to discover my secrets and I thought to Elijah, how he seemed to be tied into all of this along with Klaus. I wonder where they were staying. I ran around town, looking into all of the places for an angry, dirty blond haired British hybrid, but no such luck. I frowned and ducked into a shop to avoid any of Marcel’s vampires.

 

“Hi, can I help you?” I whipped around and saw a girl about my age, maybe a few years older, with a concerned yet gentle appeal to her.

 

“Uh, yea. I guess?” I looked around and my eyes landed on a pile of herbs. “What is this place?”

 

“This is the Jardin Gris. It’s a voodoo shop. You can pick up a little witchy spell or some herbs to help with anything from headaches to getting rid of the flu.” She smiled and I met it with one of my own then I picked up a bottle of herbs.

 

“Is there anything for memory loss?” I wasn’t quite sure if she was actually a witch yet.

 

“I don’t think so. So sorry. What are you trying to remember?”

 

“Uh, if I knew that then I wouldn’t really need the remembering potions or herbs.” I smiled and she looked abashed at her error. “Well, if you don’t have anything like that then I guess I’ll get going.”

 

I turned around to leave but she called out, “Wait!”

 

The witch handed me a bottle of a cloudy blue mix of liquid and herbs. “This relaxes the mind and lets the most dominant feeling you’ve ever had in your entire life resurface. Maybe that will help clear things up a bit.”

 

“Then thanks, I think.” I tried to turn around again and leave but she called out again before I left. I stopped but didn’t turn around yet.

 

“Hey, what’s your name?”

 

“Why?” I turned around slowly with a suspicious tone to my voice and my eyebrow raised.

 

“Most people just answer with their name.”

 

“And most people answer with the reason they want to know. I guess you’ll just have to figure it out yourself.” I walked out and closed the door behind me. I swirled the bottle around in my hand, watching the liquid catch the light. I tucked it into my back pocket and looked around. I walked down the back alley and looked around for anyone and then sped away, looking for some place outside of the streets of Rue Dauphine. I came across a white plantation house with a bunch of apples. I picked one up and tossed it in my hand over and over while I listened intently to what or who was in the house.

 

I closed my eyes and extended my hearing: Heels clicking around the main floor, bare feet padding around the kitchen, dress shoes tapped against a… carpeted floor, book pages turned.

 

I furrowed my brows in concentration and thought about the person with the heels. Blond. British? Her name was… Rebekah Mikaelson. Hm. I have to be in the right place if Elijah’s sister is here. I thought about the person with no shoes who wandered about the kitchen. It was a girl, had curly hair, and was pregnant. A pregnant werewolf who’s baby was… Klaus’s? What the hell? I pulled myself from her mind in shock and narrowed in on the person with dress shoes. Yep, that was definitely Elijah. I ran to the front door and looked around, half expecting Marcel to jump out of nowhere and drag me back to the yellow house.

 

I nervously tapped my fingers and knocked on the door to the Mikaelson Mansion. I looked around and waited for someone to open the door. I took a step back so I wasn’t pressed up against it and glanced down at my shoes. The door swung open and I shot my head up and met the stunning blue eyes of Klaus Mikaelson.

 

His eyes went wide for a moment before they narrowed. He rushed forward and grasped my neck; he squeezed harder and harder as he lifted me in the air. I gasped for air and gasped out, “Someone… help... It’s Tay.”

 

I kicked my feet out and struggled to claw my throat out of his grasp but he was an older vampire, an Original. Black spots blotted my vision and I suddenly found myself knocked on the ground and Klaus in the house. I gasped for air and coughed through my bruised esophagus. It wouldn’t take long before it healed all together so I stood up and rubbed it while I eyed the blond before me, Rebekah Mikaelson.

 

“I always had the feeling you had a bloody death wish, Tay.” She hugged me and I was shocked for a moment. What the hell? I awkwardly patted her back to get her to stop hugging me before I pulled apart. “What was that about?”

 

“Uh, I don’t exactly remember anything from my past. I had a note in my pocket from when I… woke up. It’s a long story.”

 

“Well come on in. I bet you’ll want to see Elijah. Nik has finally brought him home.” Rebekah waved me in and I followed after her then wiped my feet off in the entryway. I glanced around and stared in awe at the antique settings and furnishings. It was beautiful; I’ve always loved old houses like these.

 

“Yea, well judging from how Klaus received my guest appearance, it doesn’t seem like I’ll be well received by Elijah.”

 

“No, Nik’s just an ass.” I laughed at her insult at her brother and followed her into the kitchen where Elijah was with the pregnant werewolf girl. “Elijah, look who showed up.”

 

I awkwardly waved and smiled. “Hi. Yea, we already… reacquainted ourselves earlier. I’m Tay, by the way.”

 

I spoke each sentence to a different person in the room- first Elijah, then Rebekah, and finally the wolf. Hayley asked, “How do you know Elijah?”

 

“She’s lost her memory.” Elijah quietly added to Hayley.

 

“Yea, I don’t know how I know Elijah. I think we dated though. At least, that’s what I heard from this girl named Caroline who seemed really high strung.” I babbled on, trying to fill the awkward silence. I noticed the closeness of Elijah and Hayley and realized they liked each other. Well, this wouldn’t turn into something ugly quickly. “Look, Elijah, I’m not really interested in getting back together or anything yet. I just really want to know what I was like before all this and what I did or what I liked or who my friends were or my family was. I think they’re dead.”

 

“Join the club.” Hayley added a bit ruefully. I smirked and I liked her. She seemed great, very sarcastic and humorous.

 

“So, can we talk, Elijah?” I asked him, finally looking at him directly and he nodded his head then walked out of the crowded kitchen into the parlour. He sat across from me and posed elegantly then drew something from his pocket.

 

“It was supposed to be your daylight ring but…”

 

“I don’t need one.” I smiled and reached out to take it. Once I made contact, the ring shocked me and I gasped in the pain before everything turned pitch black.

 

A man. He was smiling.

 

A woman. She smiled down at me as well.

 

A boy. No more than four years old.

 

A girl. Barely two as she tapped out a sweet melody on a piano.

 

I looked around me and saw that it was around the holidays, Christmas by the looks of the mistletoe, the tree, and the ornaments. Red and green sprinkled themselves around the living room. There was a warm fireplace going behind the family crowded around the child prodigy. They were all smiling in joy, especially the mother who clung to her husband in a loving embrace as they watched their lovely daughter play.

 

The little girl with cute ringlets of brunette curls was the center of attention in the elaborate scene as she sat at a polished grand piano playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. It was beautiful. And it was fake.

 

"Who are these people?" I asked out loud, thinking no one could hear me.

 

"That's you." I jumped and spun around to see a woman with a semi-transparent look to her. I narrowed my eyes at her and tensed myself in case she posed any kind of threat to my well-being.

 

“Excuse me?” I raised an eyebrow and looked back at the family quickly, who seemed frozen in time, but redirected my attention back to her.

 

“That's your second Christmas." She explained calmly.

 

“Who the hell are you?”

 

“I'm Esther.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

 

I was suddenly pulled out of the vision and gasped as I looked around me. Elijah looked at me, concerned. I stared at him wide eyed, incredulously. “Did you see her?”

 

“Who? What happened?”

 

“Um, I don’t really know.” I breathed in deeply before I thought about explaining what I saw in words. “I touched the daylight ring and then I think I saw one of my missing memories. It was just my family and I think it was me at the piano.”

 

“How do you know?” Elijah pressed. I crunched my eyes together and closed them momentarily as I revisited… whatever the hell just happened to me.

 

“There was a woman and she told me.” I looked at his concerned brown eyes and whispered, “She said her name was Esther? Does that sound familiar to you?”

 

Elijah narrowed his eyes and looked surprised but then glanced over my shoulder. He admitted, “That was my mother’s name. Do you remember anything at all about her?”

 

“Um, she had a green dress on. Long brown, maybe dirty blond hair… I can’t remember much else. She had an accent. English?” I drummed my fingers and tried to think of anything else but I could only really remember what she had shown me- my family.

 

“That sounds like Mother.” I nearly jumped when I heard Klaus’s voice behind me. “I wonder what she wants. And especially with her.”

 

I turned around to see his finger pointing at me and I rolled my eyes. “Really, you couldn’t be any more polite, now could you?”

 

“Trust me, it’s not in his nature.” Rebekah said as she walked by dragging a dead body behind her. I furrowed my eyebrows at the odd scene but returned my focus to the Mikaelson brothers in front of me.

 

“So, what do you think I should do about it now?” I spun the daylight ring around on my finger as I thought about what Esther said to me and what she represented. “I mean, she has my memories and I want them back. But how?”

 

“I think the better question would be to ask, how does she have your memories?” Elijah asked as he put a finger to his lips in thought.

 

“I think we should just knock her out again and see what happens.” Klaus said and Elijah and I both sent him glares.

 

“Well as much fun as that sounds, I need to be going. Marcel will probably check up on me soon and I can’t have him find out that I left so I bid you all adieu.” I stood up and waved goodbye to Haley who was eating cereal in the kitchen. “Maybe I could stop by tomorrow?”

 

“Here’s my number to contact me.” Elijah started to write it down but I stopped him.

 

“I already have it. Now I guess I know what I should do with it.” I waved my phone around to show him and I tucked it back into my pocket. “I’m sorry, Elijah, for all this trouble that I’ve put you through.”

 

“I just want you to remember everything.” He smiled and for a moment, something flickered across his face, but it was gone the moment I glanced away. I waved a goodbye to both him and Klaus before I breezed out of the house.

 

I ran into my new house and listened for Marcel or one of his men but not a heart beat could be heard. Oh thank god. I was still tense as I got more comfortable.

 

I quietly hummed to myself and toed off my shoes in the foyer. I picked them up and slowly made my way up the stairs. I looked over the banister and felt like I was a foreign object in a sterile environment; my presence hadn’t situated itself into the picture that was my new house. I kept walking up the stairs and I put the white converse at the end of the bed, by my other two pairs of shoes. I situated myself so that my legs hung over the edge of my bedpost at the end of my bed and I laid the rest of my body on top of the covers. I played with the end of my ponytail as I contemplated what to do now and I as I tapped my rings… Clink… Clink… Clink…

 

I held my fingers up in front of my face and studied the rings that seemed to have so much of my past life yet that meant nothing to me. Well, the claddagh ring meant my heart was taken. I took the thin silver band off my left thumb finger and studied it in the sunlight as I read the words “Always and Forever.”

 

A bit redundant but it was all I had. I wonder what it meant and who said “Always and Forever.” I got out my phone and opened up a conversation with Elijah. I took a picture of the ring with the inscription prominently shown.

 

“Elijah, it’s Tay. I woke up with this on my finger; any idea what it means?” I hit send and waited for his reply. Not a moment later he replied.

 

“I gave you that ring. Always and Forever is something my family says to each other.” I turned on to my stomach and turned the ring over and over as I studied it. Another message came in. “I gave it you after we had thrown a ball.”

 

“It’s beautiful, thank you.” I slipped it back onto my finger and he replied within seconds.

 

“You said you liked silver rings better because you liked the way they caught the sunlight when you played the piano in my old house in Virginia.” That sounds like me. I had the daylight ring in my back pocket. I took it out and looked at the stone, a beautiful blue. I put it on my left middle finger and even though it had no effect on me, it was still pretty. I didn’t know what to reply to his text so I put my phone down beside my head and closed my eyes. Sadly there was no one around for miles so I couldn't read their minds for entertainment; however, I heard someone approach from the southeast corner of the property; I bolted upright. I headed downstairs cautiously and I listened for a moment.

 

Someone knocked on the door and I realized it was one of Marcel’s friends. I opened the door with a raised eyebrow. “Uh, hi. Can I help you?”

 

“Marcel wants to talk to you.”

 

“Um… okay? Doesn’t really sound like I have a choice.” I paused before I turned around and asked, “So what’s his deal? What does he want?”

 

“No clue. Didn’t ask.” He tried to step in but he hadn’t been invited yet. I didn’t invite him though because I didn’t know him. I quickly slipped some flats on and followed behind the lackey.

~~

 

I ran behind him at the same pace he went, even though it was a tad slower for my taste, and we landed in Marcel’s underground bar. I raised my eyebrows as some of the vampires stood up and eyed me with disdain, apathy, and a bit of jealousy. I saw Marcel talking to some newbie vampire and I walked over to them to catch the tail end of their conversation. “-when I was a kid, Klaus taught me how to read with those plays, always about some king who gained the world but lost his soul. But now I get it. See, when it’s all said and done, and you look around at the empire you built, the only thing that matters is who you can trust.”

 

“There’s gotta be somebody somewhere that you can trust, someone ‘to stick to you, through thick and thin- to the bitter end’. Sam to Frodo, Fellowship of the Ring.” Marcel had looked to me when he said someone you can trust. I think I ruined the moment when I started to laugh at the quote the new vampire recited.

 

“Yea, there is someone.” Marcel looked up and over at me and I tilted my head, wondering about who he was talking. He clapped the new vampire on the shoulder and motioned for me to follow him. I raised an eyebrow but followed nonetheless, aware of the many eyes that followed our every movement.

 

Once we were out of the bar and away from the hearing of the vampires, Marcel turned to me and smiled. “So how have you been? Glad to get out of the house?”

 

“Yea, you could say that.” I said with a smile as I embraced the warmth of the sunshine’s rays. “So who are we going to visit?”

 

“Thierry. My friend that you helped heal earlier.”

 

“Oh, what happened to him?”

 

“He broke one of my laws- no killing other vampires.” Marcel’s jaw tightened and I couldn’t help but wonder what exactly had transpired between the two friends. Obviously, Marcel was reluctant to punish him and send him off to wherever we were going.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Marcel.” I bit my lip and looked down at the rings on my finger, playing with the ‘Always and Forever’ ring that Elijah gave me.

 

“That’s new.” Marcel commented as he pointed to the daylight ring on my finger. “Where’d you get it?”

 

“I found it in my pocket.” I easily lied. Marcel gave me a suspicious look but he didn’t question me about it any further.

A few miles later we were in some sort of dungeon thing. I grimaced at the smell of the decaying bodies and wondered in what state we were going to find Thierry. I held my breath and followed Marcel tentatively. I stepped over massive piles of ash and skulls. I had the urge to run away but Marcel had invited me along for a reason and I wanted to see Thierry again, hopefully he was alive.

 

I noticed Marcel stop and I nearly bumped into him, so distracted by the rotting vampires around me. I saw Marcel reach behind him and start to dig out his friend behind the wall of bricks that was built around him.

 

I helped out and tore away the bricks with my hand, making sure that my hands weren’t in the way of Marcel’s ax and soon enough, Thierry was free. Marcel and I helped him over to a bench whereupon Marcel proceeded to sit down and offer Thierry a flask of blood. I studied Thierry and saw that his complexion was not only pale, but it was also a slight shade of gray.

 

I wondered how long he had been down here and I would estimate at least a week. A week without blood as a vampire? I couldn’t even imagine the pain and thirst. What an awful punishment and I started to question Marcel’s methods. Compared to some (Klaus), I was sure that Marcel’s punishment was a slap on the wrist, but it was still a horrible way to ‘live’. So distracted I was by my thoughts, I had missed the beginning of their conversation.

 

“-not if Klaus drained them. Max went missing for a couple of days before the rousting, right?”

 

“T., they found stuff you and your girl stole from me in her shop.”

 

“Have you ever been in the Jardin Gris?” That name. I had been there before when I first came into town. The girl… Katherine? Kat? Katie! She had helped me, well sort of, but she talked to me and told me there was nothing she could do for a lost memory. Katie then gave me some elixir that was supposed to unlock the strongest emotion I had ever felt. “You can’t find your own hand in front of your face in there, and yet somehow someone went in there, and after a couple of minutes, they found some stolen goods?”

 

Well shit. I didn’t dare say a word (mostly because I didn’t know half of what they were talking about). I saw Marcel start to realize that his empire that he had built was crumbling beneath him and the pieces were slowly starting to fall. Thierry added, “Well, go there. See for yourself. But I’m telling you, besides Max, somebody else in the crew had to be compelled."


End file.
